


Possessed By The Gods

by JudeMathis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Battle, Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, Demigods, Fighting, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Son of Zeus, Son of ares, voltron crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Since he was little, Keith has always been by himself living as an orphan. He thought that he was always going to be alone until it was discovered that he was the son of Ares. Ares is his only living relative since his mother passed away. Will Keith be able to survive at Camp Half-Blood? And who is this Shiro that everyone keeps on talking about?





	1. Information

_Just listing who is the son and daughter of the Greek Gods, I haven't written the first chapter yet but I plan to soon. I'm looking forward to writing this fanfic and I hope that you all enjoy it! Feel free to discuss anything if you want to <3 _

**Keith:** Son of Ares - god of war   
**Shiro:** Son of Zeus - leader of the olympic gods, lighting, thunder and heavens.   
  
**Pidge and Matt:** Antheia - goddess of flowers, gardens, swamps and marshes 

 **Lance:** Son of Poseidon - god of the sea and earthquakes   
**Hunk:** Son of Demeter - harvest goddess   
**Allura:** Daughter of Artemis - goddess of the moon, hunting, and nursing   
**Coran:** Son of Apollo - god of the sun, music, healing and herding   
 **Zarkon:** Son of Hades - god of the dead, king of the underworld   
 **Lotor:** Son of Zarkon, Hades' grandson   
 **Haggar:** Undecided   
  



	2. Ch.1 The Son of Ares

**Keith’s pov**

It had come as a big shock on the day that the one named Thace came to the foster home with word about my father who apparently was looking for me. Thace had proof that they were my father because of the documents that he had, it was enough to prove to Mr. Grove though that this was my biological father. I was confused though since now all of a sudden, I had a caring parent who came looking for me, but still sent someone in their place to come get me. I didn’t know what to think though or if I could even trust the one that was claiming to be my biological father. It took a bit of time for the paperwork to get filled out before I was able to finally leave the foster home that I had been stuck in for as long as I could remember. Relief was the one thing that I felt though since I could finally get away from the home, I’ve been moved from home to home many times over the years. I even lost count on how many different homes I’ve been in as each one had a reason on why I was leaving, most of it having to do with the bad temper that I had. I refused to look back though at the place that I never even considered as a home, it wasn’t a home for me. I had always been looking forward to the day that I could finally leave which was today, I could finally get away and go to the place that was going to become my new home. The car was pretty quiet while I rested my head against the window, Thace had stopped for gas and food since I hadn’t had the chance to eat yet. I told him what I wanted, avoiding anything that had cheese or milk in it because of my issues with being lactose intolerant. It didn’t take long for Thace to return before he handed the food to me

“Thank you.”

With a nod, Thace went to fill up the car as according to him, it was a long trip to where my new home was located. I was curious about it, but he was going to explain everything to me on the way there. There was much to talk about that would hopefully be able to answer the questions that I had about my father. I needed to know, no wanted to know more about him if there was anything that this man knew about him. I was still trying to wrap my head around the thought of having a biological parent who all of a sudden came looking for me, I didn’t know if a meeting would happen though since it had been mentioned that he was a very busy man. Thace soon climbed back into the car before glancing back at me

“Do you need anything else, Keith? It’s going to be a long trip to New York.”

Shaking my head, I leaned back in the seat swallowing the food that I had taken a bite out of

“I’m fine, thank you for the breakfast.”

Thace nodded before we left the gas station to get on the road and head to New York. It was going to take about two days from Texas to New York possibly longer depending on how many times we were going to stop along the way. I let out a small breath glancing out the window still before hearing Thace speak

“How much do you know about the legends dealing with the Olympians gods and goddesses? I’m sure that you went over at least a few of them during your classes.”

I gave him a slightly confused look at the question since that was the last thing that I expected to be brought up. I was expecting that he would start to talk about my father instead of asking about the legends of Olympus

“Uh... a few things, most of them are just stories though that we had to read as homework.”

Thace nodded before handing me a folder and a book that had the name Ares on it. Ares was the god of war who represent physical, violent and untamed sides of the wars that have appeared over the years. I glanced up at Thace wondering what this had to do with my father though

“What does this have to do with my father?”

The car went quiet for a few seconds before Thace started to speak once again as the words that left his mouth surprised me a lot and causing me to think that he was a bit crazy

“The legends dealing with Olympus are real, Keith. The gods and goddesses come down to earth once in awhile to have children with humans which makes a demigod. You are one of those demigods, you’re the son of Ares.”

Silence was my only answer, not really knowing what to think about what Thace had just told me about being the son of Ares. There was no way that was possible and this all just had to be some huge prank or something like that. A small breath was heard figuring that he probably knew what I was thinking

“I know that it’s a lot to take in, but I looked over your files dealing with your temper and the incidents that happened. You were showing the signs of a demigod and that temper is known for children of Ares. Your dyslexia is because of your brain being wired to read Ancient Greek and the ADHD helps with your battle reflexes. The camp will help you hone the skills that you already have to become an excellent warrior for any future quests that you will be going on.”

I nodded at his words while it was even harder to wrap my head around the thought of being the son of an Olympian god, but it was something that I would have to accept. At least, I had some clues to one of my parents while my mother was still a complete mystery to me, but maybe my father could tell me more about her. I thanked Thace for telling me though before leaning my head back deciding to take a nap for a bit knowing that it was going to be a long trip to reach the place that was going to become my new home. I will read the material that was given to me though since it will be a way to pass the time and give me more information over my father, I want to know more about him anyways because of my curiosity about him. Hopefully, this camp will give me the chance to learn more about my family and why I was left behind as an orphan since that reason was still unknown to me.   


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is shorter then I wanted it to be, but I didn't really see anything else that needed to be changed in it. Anyways, hope that you all still enjoy reading it! I will work on making the next chapter longer.

**Keith’s pov**

There was a hand shaking my shoulder gently as I heard Thace’s voice speak to me

“Keith, wake up. We’re here.”

My eyes flickered open as Thace’s shadow was leaning over me before I gave a small breath moving to sit up. We were going to have to take a small walk through the woods before we would reach the gate that was the entrance of the camp. I didn’t know what was going to be waiting for me once I got there, but it was something that I just had to wait and see. My new life was going to start now though as I was relieved to be away from that foster home, but there still was that confusion about my father. I guess this place will give me the chance to find out him more though besides from what Thace has told me during the drive to New York. Making sure that I had everything, I crawled out of the car before we started to make the walk to the gate. It apparently was kept deep in the forest for it to stay hidden from the humans who weren’t demigods, I guess it was just a way to keep everything a secret since normal humans weren’t able to enter this place. From what Thace had explained, there was a barrier to keep humans and enemies out as a way to protect everyone that lived here. Everything was still confusing to me though, but Thace said that more would be explained to me once I was safe inside of the camp. I had no idea on why he was so anxious about wanting to get me to the camp, it wasn’t like there was anything chasing us. Thace said nothing though, but I could tell that he was trying not to worry me about whatever thoughts were racing through his mind at the moment. Asking questions probably weren’t a good idea since they most likely will get answered by whoever Thace is taking me to see. I just hope that I will be able to find my place among the other demigods that are just like me.

It didn’t take us too long to arrive at the gate that was going to my entrance to the camp. I glanced up at seeing the words change from the Greek symbols that were already there. Camp Half-Blood appeared as it was very easy for me to read then it was for the books that I got at the foster home. Thace rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment which brought me out of my thoughts

“Come Keith, I’ll take you to the director first. He will want to talk to you before you can get settled into your cabin.”

Giving a small nod, I followed Thace through the camp as this place was filled with other demigods. There were a lot of campers here and crowds were the one thing that I wasn’t really good with, I hated them. I would be relieved once I got to the cabin though since I would be able to get away from the large crowd of campers that were walking around. People were the one thing that I struggled with, it was hard for me to trust others which probably dealt with the issues of moving through different foster homes over the years. I let out a small breath though trying to calm myself down before we soon arrived at the director’s office since he apparently wanted to talk to me for some reason. I didn’t know what to expect, but I would just have to wait and see what the director was going to say. Hopefully, it won’t be much of a struggle for me to talk to them knowing my problems with talking to others sometimes.

Thace knocked on the door before a man’s voice was heard from behind it

“Come in.”

The door was pushed opened revealing a man with white colored hair and icy blue eyes, he looked up at the both of us though before a light smile appeared across his face

“You must be Keith, take a seat. This talk won’t take long.”

With a small nod, I moved to take a seat in the chair that sat across from the man’s desk to listen to what he had to say. I just hoped that I would be able to escape to my cabin afterwards and get some time to myself. I still trying to wrap my head around everything so hopefully having some time to myself inside my cabin was going to help.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thace brought me to my cabin after the talk with Alfor, I let out a small breath as it was quiet which. I was supposedly the only child of Ares at the moment, but there was a chance that more were out there. There were times when it could be difficult to find a child of a god or goddess since they could be hidden for certain reasons. I thanked Thace for bringing me to the cabin before he did excuse himself because of the other duties that he needed to take care of. The cabin was a decent size while filled with things that belonged to my father from books to other random objects that decorated the room. Putting my bag down, I flopped down on the bed before grabbing ahold of the musty pillow. Things had changed for me pretty quickly and I had no idea what to do about it, but the good was that I was no longer stuck in that foster home. Adjusting to everything here was going to be a big challenge for me especially with all the other demigods here. I just hope that I will be able to find my place as it was always difficult for me to fit in anywhere. It might be different here though, I just have to find that opening that will accept me if anyone here will. That’s something that I can face later though as for right now, I just want to take a nap and sort my racing thoughts. It might take some time to do that though, time is the only thing that I need to do at the moment before I can figure everything out. Trying to find that chance to fit in won’t be easy for me, hopefully someone or something out there will give me that chance though. If one will show up at all since it hasn’t before because of the issues that I’ve had since I’ve been labeled as an orphan. 

My eyes soon drifted shut though letting my exhaustion carry me away. I’m sure that Thace will probably make an appearance once again if I’m needed for anything.

**Alfor’s pov**

Once I was finally finished taking care of a few things, I looked over Keith’s file to get a better understanding of his life. He wasn’t like the other demigods here since the only life that he knows is growing up in foster homes. There was a chance that things were going to be difficult especially with everything that I have read in his file. It’s unknown on what happened to his mother since he was just found alone and there was no way to find her. He needed someone to help him with his temper and other issues that might appear. Trusting people was obviously one of them, maybe a mentor would be the best thing for him. That why he could have someone to turn to and get help from if needed, I know the perfect person for the job though because of how he is with the other demigods around here. I’ll have to talk to him once he returns from his latest quest though, Shiro should be the best one to help someone like Keith out though. Hopefully, they will be able to get along especially with the issues that Keith has going on. It’s obvious that he’s going to be a lot of work for Shiro, but I’m sure that he will be able to handle it. He’s really good with people and can calm anyone down easily. A small smile graced my lips for a moment though

“Let’s see how things will go with this young hotheaded demigod, I see plenty of potential in him.”


End file.
